criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
The Rorschach Reaper
The Rorschach Reaper is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the forty-first case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough, and the final one to take place in the University district. Plot The Rorschach Reaper, the serial killer wanted by the city of Grimsborough since Spring Break Massacre, was reported on the loose in An Elementary Murder's finale. During the events of the Grimsborough University Prom Ball, cheerleader Madison Springer and football quarterback Chad Baker (both of them University Students) were crowned king and queen of the Prom Ball by Donna Walker. As the celebration ensued, the tiara Madison wore exploded, killing Madison instantly and splashing the prom ball with her blood. The violence caused the attendees to flee the crime scene, much to the team's disapproval. The Rorschach Reaper, liable for Madison's death, turned out to be Tess Goodwin, a criminal psychology student who blew the top of Madison's head using the explosives placed in her tiara. When the police went to arrest Tess, she told the team that she had intentionally killed Madison to buy time in preparation to hypnotize Jones and manipulate him to kill the player, as she claimed that Jones could not live in the shadow of the player forever. Just as Jones pointed his gun at the player while hypnotized, Ramirez suddenly came in and hit Jones with a frying pan, breaking Tess's spell, allowing the player to detain Tess and ship her to court. In court, Tess was forced to answer for the murders of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards and Aaliyah Banks before Judge Hall, but Tess countered that other than slaying Madison, she did not kill Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah with her own hands, but rather gave Misha Goshwalla, Penelope Rivera and Taylor Kirby a "little push" through hypnosis and the Rorschach Inkblot Test, as she claimed that those three girls had weak minds. Tess continued by telling Judge Hall that a murderer was sleeping within helpless souls, which doubled as her psychology and use the Rorschach Inkblot Test as a vehicle to "bring the assassin" within three other people (including Jones), but her senior project was ruined by Ramirez's intervention, who even warned the player to be careful when approaching Jones. Tess also said the Rorschach tests were used to select those killers, as she believes that anyone can be a killer under the right circumstances, as all she needed was to have those people look at the Inkblot Test to ensure she could control them like puppets but refused to disclose what she saw on the Inkblot Tests. For directly slaying Madison Springer, the attempted murder of the player, and the second-degree murders of Rani, Lisa, and Aaliyah, Tess was sentenced by Judge Hall to life in jail with no parole, thus ending the killing spree that terrorized the Grimsborough University. Even after Tess's detainment, it was unlikely that the other three killers (Misha, Taylor, and Penelope) would be pardoned for Tess's crimes. Moments after the trial, the Mayor gratefully thanked the player for placing The Rorschach Reaper behind bars, and in an act of gratitude, promoted the player to patrol Maple Heights and invited the player to a party that took place in the next case. Summary Victim *'Madison Springer' (killed upon being crowned Queen of the Prom Ball) Murder Weapon *'Rigged Tiara' Killer *'Tess Goodwin' Suspects Caroline 3.png|Caroline Fitzgerald Donna 3.png|Donna Walker Cathy 4.png|Cathy King Chad 3.png|Chad Baker Tess 4.png|Tess Goodwin Killer's Profile *The killer has knowledge in electronics. *The killer is a member of the University. *The killer knows hypnotism. *The killer is a type A+. *The killer wears blue clothes. Crime Scenes C41-CS1.PNG|Prom Ball C41-CS1(2).PNG|Buffet C41-CS2.PNG|Football Field C41-CS2(2).PNG|Training Area C41-CS3.PNG|Dean's Desk C41-CS3(2).PNG|Dean's Chair Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prom Ball. (Clues: Victim's Body, Destroyed Tiara, Rorschach Test; Victim identified: Madison Springer; New Suspect: Caroline Fitzgerald) *Calm down Caroline. (Prerequisite: Prom Ball investigated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Football Field) *Investigate Football Field. (Prerequisite: Caroline interrogated; Clue: Purse; New Suspect: Chad Baker) *Ask Chad if he's okay. (Prerequisite: Football Field investigated) *Examine Purse. (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Call History; New Suspect: Tess Goodwin) *Ask Tess about Madison. (Prerequisite: Cellphone Call History found on unlocked Cellphone) *Examine Destroyed Tiara. (Result: Tiara) *Analyze Tiara. (06:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Rigged Tiara; Attribute: The killer knows electronics; New Suspect: Donna Walker) *Talk to Donna about the tiara. (Prerequisite: Tiara analyzed) *Examine Rorschach Test. (Result: Rorschach Reaper Message; New Suspect: Cathy King) *Ask Cathy about the Rorschach Reaper. (Prerequisite: Rorschach Reaper Message unraveled) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a member of the University) *Profiles updated: Donna is a member of the University, Tess is a member of the University, Cathy is a member of the University, Chad is a member of the University *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Call Cathy back. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2) *Analyze Surveillance Video. (15:00:00; Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Training Area) *Investigate Training Area. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Video analyzed; Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Pendulum) *Examine Pendulum. (Result: Phone Number; Attribute: The killer knows hypnotism) *Talk to Tess about the killer's profile. (Prerequisite: Phone Number revealed; Profile updated: Tess knows hypnotism) *Investigate Dean's Desk. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Tablet Computer) *Examine Tablet Computer. (Result: Madison's Files) *Analyze Tablet Computer. (01:00:00) *Interrogate Donna about Madison. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer analyzed) *Talk to Chad about his meetings with Madison. (Prerequisite: Tablet Computer Analyzed; Profile updated: Chad has knowledge in electronics) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Buffet. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Plate, Faded Paper, Metal Box) *Examine Plate. (Result: Bits of Brownies; Profile updated: Cathy knows electronics and knows hypnotism) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Grace's Birthday List; Profile updated: Donna knows electronics and knows hypnotism) *Examine Metal Box. (Result: Piranha in Box; Profile updated: Tess knows electronics) *Investigate Dean's Chair. (All tasks before must be done first; Clue: Anti Cellphone Device) *Examine Anti Cellphone Device. (Result: University's Basic Plan) *Investigate Football Field. (Prerequisite: Anti Cellphone Device unlocked; Clue: Remote) *Analyze Remote. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears blue clothes) *Examine Bomb Parts. (Prerequisite: Dean's Chair investigated; Result: Handmade Bomb) *Examine Handmade Bomb. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a type A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on Chad Baker. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Football Field. (Prerequisite: Chad interrogated; Clue: Backpack) *Examine Backpack. (Result: Chad's Photo) *Give the photo to Chad Baker. (Prerequisite: Chad's Photo found; Rewards: MALE Prom Crown, White Prom Suit, FEMALE Prom Tiara, Blue Prom Dress) *Contact Cathy King. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Prom Ball. (Prerequisite: Cathy interrogated; Clues: The @rtist's Flyer, The @rtist's Mask) *Examine The @rtist’s Flyer. (Result: The @rtist's Code) *Analyze The @rtist’s Code. (06:00:00) *Try to reason Cathy King. (Prerequisite: The @rtist's Code analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Check up on Caroline Fitzgerald. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Dean’s Desk. (Prerequisite: Caroline interrogated; Clue: Shredded Paper) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Security Revision Program) *Talk to Caroline Fitzgerald about her security program. (Prerequisite: Security Revision Program restored; Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Move on to a new crime (in Maple Heights)! (1 star) Trivia *This is one of four cases in Grimsborough where all suspects have appeared previously. *This is the only case in the game in which all the suspects are interrogated in Chapter 1. *In the crime scene "Dean's Desk, a marker with Pretty Simple's logo can be spotted. *In the crime scene "Dean's Chair", the computer on the desk displays Criminal Case on its screen. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:University